Instinct
by Cattisy
Summary: Eine junge Frau auf der Suche. Der Suche nach dem, was sie wirklich ist. Etwas wächst heran, langsam, im Schatten der Zivilisation. Etwas, das noch viel gefährlicher sein könnte als jede Aktion der Bruderschaft je zuvor. Was, wenn man sich zusammenschließen muss, obwohl man durch Vergangenheit und Hass unwiederruflich zu Feinden geworden ist? Was, wenn man sich selbst begegnet? #OC
1. Prolog

**Instinct**

_Prolog_

Ich bin kein Mann der großen Worte.  
Das war ich noch nie.  
Ich weiß nicht, was ihr von mir denkt.  
Es ist mir auch egal.

Wie glaubt ihr ist es ich zu sein?

Ich bin grausam.  
Bin es schon immer gewesen.  
Es begann als Kind, mit kleinen Tieren.  
Dann die Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft.  
Kein Wunder, das ich nie Freunde hatte.  
Drei Menschen habe ich in meinem Leben vertraut.  
Alle sind tot.  
Fast.

Jemand hat mal gesagt, dass er gut ist, in dem was er tut.  
Aber das, was er tut, ist nicht gerade nett.

Was für ein Dummkopf!


	2. 01 Die Neue - Jack

Kapitel 1 - Die Neue - Jack

Schon kurz nachdem ich aufgestanden war, hörte ich die ersten Gerüchte über einen neuen Schüler, der in der Nacht in „Xaviers Schule für Hochbegabte" aufgetaucht war. Im Bad hatten die Jungs darüber getuschelt, ob es ein gutaussehendes Mädchen war, oder doch ein weiterer Junge, möglicherweise mit starken Kräften.

Ich interessierte mich nicht besonders für die Gerüchteküche, sondern kämpfte darum meine widerspenstigen aschblonden Haare mit Gel zu bändigen. Mit der Zahnbürste im Mund stürmte ich zurück in mein Zimmer, um mich anzuziehen. Wieder mal war ich viel zu spät dran und ich sollte mich beeilen, wenn ich noch was zum Frühstücken bekommen wollte. Mein Zimmergenosse und bester Freund Ray schien schon im Speisesaal zu sein und ich hastete jetzt den Gang entlang, in der Hoffnung auf ein letztes Brötchen und einen starken Kaffee.

Der Frühstücksraum wurde noch von vielen jungen Mutanten bevölkert und ich machte meine Freunde in einer Ecke an einem großen Tisch aus. Außer unbelegtem Toast gab es nichts mehr zu essen. Ich schnappte mir zwei Scheiben und nahm mir Kaffee, ehe ich mich zu Ray und den anderen gesellte.

Bevor mein Freund reagieren konnte, schnappte ich nach seinem halben Wurstbrötchen und ließ dafür eine Scheibe Toast auf seinen Teller fallen, was er mit einem ungnädigen Blick quittierte.

Auch am Tisch meiner Leute war der neue Schüler Thema Nummer 1.

„Hat ihn noch niemand gesehen?", fragte Nico gerade, während sich sein Arm unnatürlich verlängerte, als er nach dem Zucker griff. „Ich wüsste ja schon gern, was das für einer ist."

„Bestimmt niemanden, den man sich gerne in der Dusche vorstellt.", erwiderte ich mit vollem Mund. „Oder glaubt ihr, nur weil die letzten Neulinge nicht so der Burner waren, wird es diesmal besser?"

Die anderen lachen und Birdie, die mit ihren langen Locken spielte, während sie mich betrachtete, zwinkerte mir zu.

„Nach dem, was ich heute schon gehört habe, muss der Kerl ein echtes Wunderkind sein.", schaltete sich Miles ein. Miles konnte auf unmenschliche Entfernung überaus deutlich hören und war unsere Klatsch- und Tratsch-Tante. Er bekam fast alles mit, worüber in der Schule gesprochen wurde.

Ich ließ den anderen die Freude an der Raterei und beschäftigte mich damit aus meinem Toast Kügelchen zu formen und Miles damit zu bewerfen, der es ignorierte.

Erst merkte ich gar nicht, als viele der Gespräche im Raum erstarben, bis Ray mich anstupste und mir ins Ohr murmelte: „Wohl doch was für die Dusche, Jack!"

Ich blickte über die Schulter und sah zunächst Storm, die eben in den Saal gekommen war. Dann merkte ich, dass sie nicht allein war. Neben ihr stand ohne Zweifel unser neuer Mitschüler. Ich ließ die Hand mit einer Toastkugel sinken und grinste Nico an, der eine wüste Geste machte. „Der Neue" war doch tatsächlich ein Mädchen.

Ich beobachtete sie wie viele andere auch, als sie Storm zwischen den Tischen hindurch folgte.

Sie war etwa so groß wie ich und trug eine einfache schwarze Hose und ein passendes Top. Ihre Arme waren ungewöhnlich muskulös und sie hatte breite Schultern wie eine Schwimmerin. Ihre Bewegungen waren fließend, als sie sich durch die Tische schlängelte und ihre Augen wanderten unablässig über die Menge, als suche sie jemanden. Ihre Haut war unnatürlich blass, ihre dunklen Augenbrauen, Wimpern und Haare hoben sich auffällig davon ab. Die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen, als ob sie lange nicht geschlafen hätte, doch sie funkelten dennoch wachsam.

„Seht euch mal Jacks Blick an." Nico trat mir unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein. „Stellst du sie dir gerade schon nackt vor?" Die anderen begannen zu kichern und der Blick des Mädchens huschte sofort zum Ursprung des Gelächters.

„Gefällt sie euch etwa nicht?", murmelte ich, als sie sich wieder abgewandt hatte.

„Sie ist heiß.", stellte Ray das Offensichtliche fest.

Birdies Augenbrauen waren fast bis zu ihrem Haaransatz gewandert.

„Ist das euer Ernst?", fragte sie mit gespieltem Entsetzen. „Die ganzen Klamotten schwarz und dann erst ihre Haare. Und Oberarme wie ein Seemann? Abgesehen von großen Brü…" Ihre Worte wurden von einem weiteren Kicheranfall der Jungs verschluckt und ich grinste ebenfalls, als Birdie gerade nicht hinschaute.

„Ist das ihr Ernst?", schnaubte Ray, als Storm auf einen der Tische zu ging, an dem nur eine einzige Person saß. „Will sie das Mädchen etwa wirklich zu Alex setzen?"

Der Typ von dem Ray sprach saß einsam an dem Tisch, den Kopf tief über eine Zeitung gebeugt, sodass ihm die langen, dunklen Haare ins Gesicht fielen.

„Miles…", murmelte ich, als Storm ihn ansprach. Miles konnte selbst das leise Flüstern hören.

„Sie stellt die beiden vor.", gab dieser jetzt weiter, „Sie heißt wohl Lasca. Ororo bitte ihn, ihr die Schule zu zeigen, damit sie sich auskennt und so weiter und so fort. Jetzt frägt sie Lasca, ob sie sie allein lassen kann."

Storm ging und das Mädchen ließ sich gegenüber von Alex auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Ausgerechnet dieser Looser!", stöhnte Nico, „Will Storm den alten Einzelgänger wieder besser in den Schulalltag einbringen, indem sie ihm einen Fick besorgt?"

Alex und ich waren vor mehr als einem Jahr noch sehr gute Freunde gewesen. Wir waren etwa gleichzeitig neu an die Schule gekommen und hatten schnell Freundschaft geschlossen, zusammen mit Miles.

Später lernte ich dann Ray und die anderen kennen. Sie waren eine der cooleren Cliquen der Schule und hielten nicht besonders viel von dem aufbrausenden und einzelgängerischen Alex. Sie hatten mich dazu angestachelt ihn in die ein oder andere Schwierigkeit zu bringen und unsere Freundschaft hatte sich zerschlagen. Auch Miles hatte auf die „andere Seite" gewechselt und wurde von den anderen hauptsächlich wegen seiner Mutation geachtet. Es war nett, ein paar Geheimnisse der Schule zu kennen.

Ich war schon bald zum Anführer der Gruppe und auch zum Hauptinitiator der Sticheleien geworden. Alex hatte das nie besonders getroffen und uns war irgendwann langweilig geworden.

Doch jetzt saß dieses Mädchen neben diesem Trottel, der sie nicht einmal ansah.

„Na wartet mal, meine Lieben.", flüsterte ich schließlich und verschwand von meinem Platz.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil später tauchte ich direkt neben der Kleinen auf und ließ mich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Eine ihrer Augenbrauen wanderte fragend gen Himmel, während sie mich von oben betrachtete.

„Hi!", ich hielt ihr eine Hand hin, „Ich bin Jack und du bist Lasca richtig?"

Es schien sie nicht besonders zu überraschen, dass ich ihren Namen bereits kannte. Zumindest ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken.

„Cal!", korrigierte sie mich, ignorierte meine Hand aber. Alex war immer noch über seine Zeitung gebeugt und beachtete uns gar nicht.

„Hör mal,", fuhr ich fort und zeigte auf Alex, „mit dem macht es einfach keinen Spaß, die Schule zu erkunden. Glaub mir. Das wird total öde. Aber wenn du willst kannst du dich zu uns setzen." Ich deutete auf meinen Tisch und als sie herübersah winkten ihr alle Jungs grinsend zu. „Und ich zeige dir die Schule."

Ich zwinkerte sie an, doch ihr Blick wurde abweisend. Ich sollte es wohl etwas langsamer angehen lassen.

Außerdem merkte ich, wie es um mich herum unangenehm warm wurde. Alex war wütend. Auch Cal merkte das. Sie warf Alex einen prüfenden Blick zu und er schaute kurz auf. Das Mädchen schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen. Der Kerl warf ihr nur einen finsteren Blick zu und ihr Lächeln erstarb.

Als Alex sich wieder seiner Zeitschrift zuwandte und sich wieder hinter seinem Haarschleier verbarg, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit mir zu und nickte dann.

„Gut."

Ich hielt ihr meine Hand hin, doch sie stand auf und ging zu Fuß zum Tisch meiner Freunde, wo ich sie den aufgedrehten Jungs vorstellte.

Birdie war verschwunden, aber es war mir egal. Sie nervte mich sowieso.


End file.
